A Little Late
by rorywaits
Summary: Clara Oswald has never been one for being late - unless of course, it is necessary. Whouffle oneshot.


Clara Oswald has never been one for being late. Of course, now that she's in the TARDIS, she's never been late, but manipulating (or as the Doctor puts it "using") time to be prompt feels like cheating.

And she's never been one for cheating either.

So, of course, when you with a very annoyed person who certainly cannot reach things like dresses that a ship that hates her placed too high, and a crazy alien that thinks bow ties are cool - something odd is bound to happen.

"Doctor!" Clara calls out, still stretching her arm upwards as she talks. "I need - er -" she doesn't want to say help - it sounds to dependent. (And of course, Clara has never been one to be dependent.) "assistance!" she finishes loudly. Assistance sounds much more independent, she thinks.

The Doctor raps on her door (which the TARDIS always places quite inconveniently) to avoid any incidents like the last time he just waltzed in and saw very much what the TARDIS's towels look like on smaller persons. (Not to say they didn't look nice - but superior minded aliens are not supposed to have human-wumany feelings about not so humany-wumany but actually very human girls)

"Come on in!" Clara calls back after a moment. She Doctor turns the knob, and walks into the room. It isn't as nice, he notices (since now, he is not embarrassed and trying to leave) , as some others his ship has prepared in the past.

"I can't reach my dress." She said, pointing to a red dress hanging highly above all her other clothes - trousers and cotton tee shirts, he thinks, which he has never seen her wear. He would suggest these, but they happen to be attending a very fancy and highly suspicious party that may or may not be crashed by some sort of alien that does not looks dashingly handsome in a bow tie. (or so said alien likes to think)

"Ask the TARDIS to move it down!" He says simply. Sometimes, Clara, as brilliant as she is, can be quite daft.

"She won't do it!" Clara retorts, frowning and crossing her arms over her petite frame. "She doesn't like me!"

"Of course she likes you!" He says. _Who wouldn't? _Is actually what he thinks, but he, again, does not think that would go down well with a girl, who he just now notices - is wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear.

"You do like her, don't you, sexy?" He coos to the TARDIS, who remains icily silent.

Clara smirks. "Well, I'm flattered Doctor, but…"

He grows flustered and flails his arms around for effect (he's not sure what effect, but certainly for something) and says, "Shut…up!"

She just continues smiling. "Alright. Whatever you say."

He grows red again and frowns, but it soon turns into a smile. If she's going to embarrass him, two can play at that game.

"What would you like me to do about it?" He says, trying to keep a straight face, when she looks so annoyed, like a child who didn't get what they wanted for the holidays.

"I need you to get it down." She explains.

"Oh." He says, now his smirk matching Clara's previous. "I don't know. It's awfully high -"

"You're tall!" She squawks, now annoyed. "Get down! We're gonna be late!"

"We're in a time machine, Clara Oswald." he says, knowing she hates this answer. "We're never late."

"Shut up!" She retorts. She may not get embarrassed like the Doctor does, but she surely gets flustered when she's annoyed.

"Alright. I'm sure I could reach it, but I need to get a step ladder from the Counsel Room."

"Good." She says plainly, falling in step being him. "I'm coming along, before you ask, to make sure you don't get distracted by the flux capacitor or something."

"That's back to the future, Marty McFly."

"Oh, shush!"

He's hunting for the step ladder when he turns around and looks at Clara, who is impatiently tapping her foot.

"I hate to use this word," he says as she scrunches up her nose. "But must I say, you look quite _adorable_ when you are upset."

Her face turns red, but she soon gains her composure. "Down boy."

He just smiles and nods. "And when you're making fun of me, or happy, or sad - though I don't very much like to see you sad, but I suppose -"

One effective way to shut the Doctor up, Clara notes, is to kiss him. And, she also notes, once he kisses you back, there is really no way you will arrive on time for anything without cheating a little tiny bit.

Or a lot.

But after all, who ever said Clara Oswald had a problem with that?


End file.
